


Where will we go?

by FreyaDuLac



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Magic Revealed, One Shot, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaDuLac/pseuds/FreyaDuLac
Summary: 'This is some kind of trick! Morgana send you, right?!'





	Where will we go?

The knights of Camelot, their king and his servant was on the hunt. Arthur didn't miss the chance to get away from the citadel, as he became king his presence in capitol became necessary, going for the hunt with his men was only way to some rest from the court. Sometimes being a king was just... tiresome, he enjoyed every single time, when he can go with his knights, his friends to hunt, and for while forget about everything. Even if this mean that he have to listen Gwaine. 

Merlin was as as always late, with breakfast, in the meeting place. Nothing new. Nothing suggested that this hunt will be diffrent from many others. Or wait. If there was some hunt, with didn't end with some bandits attack? Or something weird happened? Huh... for sure there had to be some, but no one from this team could recall something like that. They made a camp in the forest and from there they was planing to look for the prey. Merlin as always was against killing animals, but he didn't have much to say in that matter, that was just fun for nobility, he should accept this after so many years. 

\- So... Princess.. - Gwaine started to talking, but Arthur silenced him with waving his hand, he heard something. When everybody went quiet, they were able to hear that somebody is coming to their camp. They all assume enmity, as they were taught. They all stood up, and put their hands on the swords... except Merlin, he left his sword by the horse. He never truly needed one, so sometimes he forgets about taking it. 

Then, they saw the young woman, she wore long, violet dress made for noblewoman without doubt, she was beautiful like a princess, but this picture was unsettled by fact that she was barefooted, and all drenched. From heir dress and hair dripped down water, to her skin stuck some leaves and forest dirt, although there was no rain for few weeks. The unknown woman put her hands up, to show that she has no weapon and she is not here do to any damage. The knights pulled their hands from the swords, nobody put attention on Merlin, who didn't know how he should react. Was lost, broken... all his buried feelings showed up as he saw her. 

\- Who are you? - Arthur asked. 

\- Beautiful, vet lady in the middle of the forest - Gwaine started to laugh, before the woman answered. She smiled a little, looking at the knight. She wanted to answered after that, but then she saw Merlin... her lover, who drewed Arthur's sword from his scabbard before Arthur even notice that Merlin is standing next to him. He looked with shock with his eyes, but Merlin don't notice that, only threatened with this sword to unknown for them lady. He made few steps in her direction. 

\- Who are you? Did Morgana send you? - Merlin voice was sharp. 

\- Merlin, what the hell are... - Gwaine started talking, but Merlin interfered. 

\- Shut up Gwaine. - Merlin was angry, like never. 

\- Merlin... give back me that sword. - Arthur demanded, trying another way to calm dawn his friend. 

Merlin focused on the woman who was standing before him. Only he knew that this is impossible to that special girl was standing here. It must be some Morgana trick, but how she know about her? That was secret, nobody knew about it except Gaius. Even Lancelot didn't knew that. Morgana thought that he is in love in Gwen on the begining. The girl swallowed lump. 

\- Merlin... - she started calm. 

\- No... no 'Merlin'. I asked, Who are you. Did Morgana send you? - his voice was distraught the most in the moment when he was paroding her voice, all knights and King was watching this scene and they didn't know what they should do. They had never seen this side of Merlin. 

\- You know who I am... You know that I would never allied with the Witch. Especially after that when she relased Dorocha, that almost killed you. - she said with sad voice. 

Arthur and his men realised, that Merlin and the girl must know each other, but... there was many strange things, like this random mention of Dorocha. Leon came closer to Merlin, trying to calm him down, and took Arthur sword from him, but he didn't allow that, he pulled his free hand in his direction, sugesting him to step back. Leon didn't want to fight with Merlin, he knew that he could do that by force, but he didn't want to, he looked at Arthur, looking for orders. 

\- The Freya I knew died. She died in my arms, I burned her body. - He answered with bitterness. 

The knights gasped hearing that... now they quite understood Merlin's reaction, but they had a lot of question after that. 

\- And she pulled that specific sword from the bottom of the lake of Avalon where you put it, that you could defeated Morgana's immortal army. And you threaten her with the same sword. - she answered, trying to be calm. 

\- Merlin... what is she talking about? - Arthur asked uncertain... this situation was fucking weird. How Merlin could put this sword into bottom of some lake? How did it end in the stone? Who was that girl anyway, if she died how she is  alive. Many, many questions.  

Merlin felt doubt in his opinion about Freya... maybe she was real after all. But not. There was not such possibility. Merlin forgot about Arthur, about knights around him. Now only what matter - it was Freya. 

\- After Lancelot, after Fomorroh, after Gwen... I will not be fooled again. How can I trust you?  - he answered. 

\- It's me, for goddess's sake. 

\- You haven't given me an answer. - he said with pain. There was no pleasure for him to talking with... this Morgana's puppet. 

She looked at him. She was sad that he didn't belive in her. She saw this pain, doubt, feels of  betrayal in his eyes. What did happen to the boy, which she met years ago? She smiled little, remembering that time.  


\- I want that more than anything.

\- Wha... - Merlin started... but then he realised. Arthur and the knights just standed there, and hold their hands on the swords, except Arthur. They didn't catch the allusion, they couldn't, because they didn't know... but Merlin could. 

\- Where will we go? - She asked with a smile, and Merlin started to pulling sword down. 

\- Somewhere with a mountains. - he answered with shock on his face. 

\- A few fields. - she countiued with smile. 

\- Wild flowers... 

\- Couple of cows... - her smile was effulgent

\- And the lake. 

-... and the lake.. - she finished. 

Merlin slammed the sword into the ground and come closter to her, he hugged her, and then he looked in her eyes and kissed her. Kissed her like she could dissapear after few seconds. 

\- Someone could tell us what the hell is going on? - Arthur asked. 

But Merlin doesn't care about giving him and answer, not now. Let prat learn patience. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just something like that... when I heard this dialog again on some yt video i had to write something... :P


End file.
